


Restless Nights

by Sansberry



Series: Undertale One Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sans, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: You have troubled getting confortable to fall asleep, Sans sees this and offers help. Fluff ensues.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I was in the same predicament as reader, (although I didn't have anyone to cuddle with), 
> 
> Please enjoy, also there is another note for my dear Stray Kitten and Lazy Skeleton readers, at the end.

“what are ya doin?” He asked, watching you twist and turn on your shared bed, trying to get comfortable.

“Trying to find a good spot.” You put the cover over you then kicked it off, he looked at you questionably.

You continued to fidget, he put his things away from the desk he was sitting at and got your shared tablet. The room was lit my the bright moonlight seeping through your blinds.

You punched the pillow a few times and twisted around to look over at him. You twisted a bit more and back popped in several places. He shuddered a little before joining you on the bed.

“c’mon move over a little” he nudged you over, you happily obliged. It was always fun to cuddle with him and it might help your problem.

He lifted the covers and scooted near you, while you immediately grabbed his jacket and pulled yourself towards him.

“I love you.” You mumbled into his jacket, it smelled of snow and pine with a hint of books.

He wrapped an arm around you and kissed your forehead. You nuzzled his chest and he pulled you closer. “do you wanna watch something?”

He nudged you a little, “you forgot to watch that new episode of that show you like.”

You nodded, “yeah, that'd be great love.” He blushed a little and turned the tablet on.

The background was a picture of your family. You, Papyrus, and Sans were sitting near the lake watching the sunset. Alphys found you three there and took a picture, it was your favorite.

You covered yourself and him, the sheets were a nice light cream color. It was almost the color of his skin, you lifted his shirt a little to put your hand on his stomach. He stayed still knowing you liked to put your hands underneath his shirt at times to calm you. Your hand roamed around before you felt the edge of a scar he had. You traced it up from his lower left stomach to his upper right chest. He would say that it was an ugly scar, you never believed that. Everything about him was amazing and wonderful, from his little mannerisms to the way he thinks. He was amazing and he was yours and he felt the same way about you.

Soon you heard the theme song of your show and turned your head in its direction. His hand traveled up from your back to your hair and it stroked your hair slowly.

Near the end of the episode you found yourself struggling to stay awake. He shifted around to lay on his side and pulled you into him. Your head was lightly pressed against his chest and you could hear his steady heartbeat. It soothed you and you wrapped your legs around his own. He kissed the top of your head and mumbled in your ear. “I love you so much, how did I ever get so lucky.”

You smiled and mumbled into his chest. “I could say the same love.”

You gripped his shirt and snuggled into him, closing your eyes and falling asleep. You briefly wondered how you ever slept without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a note about my two other stories "A Stray Kitten" and "A Lazy Skeleton" so I will explain the lack of updates.
> 
> Are the stories being discontinued?
> 
> No, they are not, I just seem to be having a problem with writing. I cannot write a new chapter of ASK without first debating the relationship with Frisk in ALS. The only problem I have ran into was that I could not figure out how to get the plot moving and still establish said relationship. 
> 
> Please have patience and do not fret, I will upload soon. I have more leisure time now and I can now put in the time for my writings. 
> 
> Best wishes, Sansberry.


End file.
